Festival, First Date
by omggochichi
Summary: The Harvest Festival is in town, ChiChi has secured a small corner for her Bakery Shop and when her favorite customer (Goku) stops by cuteness unfolds. (It's all fluff!) G/CC


FESTIVAL

The Harvest Festival was going full swing. All the vendors had set up shop and ChiChi's Little Bakery Shop had secured a small little corner and she was busy as can be.

Children running around laughing, couples holding hands, friends young and old smiling. It was the perfect day for a festival, and the weather was just right.

Out of the corner of her eye, ChiChi sees her favorite customer walking side by side with an older woman, a blonde.

"Hey! It's my favorite customer!" Greets ChiChi from behind her shop.

"Hey ChiChi! I'm so glad you're here! I could go for a couple dozen of your delicious donuts right now!" Said the joyous young man.

"Ah. So you want the usual, Goku?" Teased ChiChi winking at the blonde next to him, the young man had a large appetite and she was sure he was famous for it.

"No," Said a serious Goku, "You know my usual is 4 bagels with everything, 3 Ham and Cheese omelets, 3 Vegetable omelets, 3 fruit cups, 2 dozen donuts, 2 mini quiches, and large mint tea. Gosh ChiChi, did you forget?" He lamented, hurt she forgot.

"Goku, I know. I'm joking!" Said ChiChi putting Goku's couple dozen donuts in a little to-go bag.

"Don't worry I know your order by heart." She smiled as she handed the bag over to Goku.

"By heart?" Asked the older blonde. "My, my Goku where are your manners? Are you going to introduce me to your friend?"

"Oh yeah. Sorry about that. This is ChiChi, she makes the best food in the world!" Introduced Goku with a smile so bright he could light up the whole festival.

"Hi. I'm ChiChi", she greeted and mumbled the rest to herself. "I make the best food in the world." She bowed politely from across the counter covering a girlish giggle. 

"I see. I'm Bunny Briefs honey, pleasure meeting you." Bunny Briefs observed the two young adults exchange glances at each other, and so she put a hand around Goku's arm. "Goku, honey. I think you and your little friend ChiChi here should go out on a date."

Goku was too distracted to answer, he was currently digging into the to-go bag ChiChi had just handed him seconds before.

Bunny Briefs looked to ChiChi, "Wouldn't that be lovely honey? If this dashing young man took you out on a date?"

ChiChi's face became crimson red as she nervously wiped the sweat off her forehead. "A-A-A...A date?" She stuttered.

Bunny Briefs nodded mischievously. "Yeah, wouldn't that be cute?" With two fingers she grabbed a tiny piece of Goku's donut and popped it in her mouth, casually.

"Did you say something?" Asked Goku as he looked up and licked the crumbs off the corner of his mouth, but continued putting more donuts into his mouth not really following, and more interested in the sweet flavors entering his mouth.

"You know? A little date… like you and I are having one right now… But you know, young people usually kiss at the end." Bunny said, winking at ChiChi.

Goku's donut fell out of his mouth. "K-Kiss?"

"Mhhhmmm…" Said Bunny, pursing her lips smiling.

Goku swallowed hard. "Kiss… ChiChi?" He looked at ChiChi, she looked as cute as ever with powdered sugar all over her face. _I would love to kiss that face_, he thought to himself.

From the expression on Goku's face, she gathered he was game. Bunny looked over to ChiChi, "What do you think, honey? Is it a date? Can we make it official?"

ChiChi was speechless. Of course, she wanted to date him! She'd been fantasizing about him for months ever since she met him.

-Flashback-

The first time she ever saw Goku, ChiChi was outside her shop handing out samples. He was walking by her shop and took an interest in the tray of samples she was currently holding. The moment she saw the stranger's boyish good looks and handsome face she felt butterflies in her stomach._ Oh man, he is soooo cute. _She thought while remaining professional.

"Hi. Would you like a free sample?" She greeted, most officially.

"That's free food, right? Hell yeah." Said the young man, a little too enthusiastically. He rushed over to her side and almost knocked the tray over.

"Hey watch it! You almost spilled my tray!" Yelled ChiChi annoyed, scowling. _He may be cute, but he has no manners whatsoever. _She thought, as she quickly caught anything that was about to fall off. "See? Now you're going to have to eat my germs."

"I wouldn't mind that at all!" Goku said excitedly looking down at the tray with his big, brown eyes, perfectly framed by his wild, spiky hair.

ChiChi mistakingly thought he was flirting with her and became red, and impatient. "Alright now, take your pick and get going, mister!"

Goku looked up at her and smiled again, not at all bothered by her attitude.

-End Flashback-

"Silence means yes. It's a date!" Said Bunny Briefs, snapping ChiChi out of her daydream.

ChiChi just nodded in agreement and whispered "Oh, Kami. Yes." She looked at Goku, he was cleaning the dust from the donuts off his pants.

"When do you want to go on the date with me ChiChi? Today? Right now?" Asked Goku anxiously.

ChiChi scratched the back of her head, "Um no, not right now. I'm working… but I can take a break around 7 pm? We can walk around the Festival together? How does that sound?"

Goku's anxious face suddenly turned into a smile so bright, sunshine beams radiated from between his lips. "Yeah! Can't wait!"

-7 pm-

The day had gone by so fast, and ChiChi had been so busy she almost (almost) forgot about her date with Goku. Unfortunately, she had no time to check her appearance. She was in overalls, covered in powdered sugar, her ponytail was simply a mess… She thought about running over to the ladies restroom to quickly clean herself up but Goku was very punctual to their date.

The whole time she'd been working Goku had gone home and changed. He was wearing a nice clean shirt, tucked into his jeans and he looked like he'd just showered.

ChiChi smiled at how sweet he looked standing outside her shop waiting for her. She waved at him then signaled one with her finger, mouthing out "One minute please!"

Goku smiled and waved back, uncovering a small bouquet of wildflowers he was holding behind his back.

ChiChi's heart melted into a puddle of mush at the sight. She quickly re-did her ponytail into a flirty high-ponytail, dabbed some lipgloss and closed up her shop.

She walked over to Goku and shily greeted him, "Hi."

"Hi. I got these for you." Said Goku, handing her the flowers.

"Aww, you didn't have to Goku." Said ChiChi, abashed feeling like the luckiest girl in the world.

"Well said guys usually get flowers on dates, and whenever I walk by this flower field it kind of reminds me of you, so I thought these would be nice." Said Goku, holding his bright smile, placing both hands on his pockets.

"These remind you of me?" Asked ChiChi, flattered. "Why?"

"I don't know? Something about them… They're different than the ones at the store… You can't buy these… you have to go by the river to get them." Informed Goku.

"You went all the way to the river to get these?!" Asked ChiChi, impressed.

Goku felt nervous. _Did I mess up already?_ He thought. "Is it that bad?"

"No, Goku… this… is really, really nice… and you look so handsome… and I'm a mess. I didn't get you anything. Do you want more donuts? I can open my shop and give you more donuts! You can eat all the donuts you'd like!" Said ChiChi already making her way back to the shop.

"ChiChi", Goku grabbed her hand, stopping her. "You look great. We can get the donuts later, but can we go on our date first?" He asked politely, pulling her closer.

ChiChi's heart was beating so fast, this was the first time he'd purposely touched her, aside from the occasional accidental grazing of hands during donut exchanges. This was the first time ChiChi felt the warmth of his hand holding a strong yet gentle grip. "Yeah, of course."

"Okay," He said, letting go of her hand. "You want to go on the Ferris wheel? It's pretty nice up there, maybe we can have the kiss up there." He said pointing up, as he started to move forward towards the mechanical rides.

ChiChi felt a sudden rush of adrenaline run up and down her chest at the mentioning of akiss. "Wow, you-you really want this kiss huh?" Asked ChiChi.

"Yeah." He looked back, "Don't you?"

ChiChi nodded embarrassed and caught up to him and linked her hand with his. "People usually hold hands on dates." She explained, excusing herself.

-On top of the Ferris Wheel-

After helping ChiChi get into the seat, Goku tried to place himself in the small cabin, but when he placed his weight in the steel bar everything shifted forward, including ChiChi. "Ahh!" She yelped. Goku quickly placed an arm around her waist and pulled her back while simultaneously taking a seat. 

"Hey you two, behave this isn't that kind of a ride." Smirked the attendant, with a cigarette in his mouth while he locked the security bar.

"Watch it, punk! I'm a lady, you do not speak to me like that!" Said ChiChi while she jumped forward and grabbed the attendants collar and threatened him, meanwhile Goku held her back so she wouldn't fall off.

The attendant whistled at his coworker standing by the entrance, signaling to set the Ferris Wheel in motion. "Bye now!" He said as ChiChi was forced to let go of his shirt and sat back down.

ChiChi sat back in her seat, feeling embarrassed at her outburst. "Sorry, I bet you're regretting this date already huh?"

Goku smiled, "Not at all. You're pretty feisty, huh?"

"Yeah… kind of." Said ChiChi, a little bit ashamed, scratching the back of her neck. Here she was having a date with her dream guy and she almost ruined it by being a hothead.

Goku, "It's alright. I like to fight. It's not very nice, but I like it a lot. Most of the time people want to fight me, I'm really good at it."

"You like to fight? Like… boxing matches or? Martial Arts? What kind of fights?" Asked ChiChi intrigued.

"Any kind of fight." Answered Goku, suddenly his eyes lit up. "I just like the feeling of being against a new opponent, you never know what they'll bring to the table, how they're going to surprise you. That's why I try different things, make lots of different friends, try different techniques. You know?"

ChiChi, "Yeah, that sounds really cool. Maybe I can come to watch you someday?"

Goku shook his head, "I don't know, maybe…"

_Maybe? Oh no, is this a one-time thing, this date. Maybe this is his thing? He gets a kiss from the girl he wants and then he gets bored and moves on? _ChiChi's head became filled with 'what ifs'. She looked down at her hands resting on her lap, wondering.

"I just think I'd be distracted if you were there is all…" Explained Goku. "But I'm entering the Tenkaichi Budokai this year, and I'm going to win. Maybe you can watch me on the tv."

ChiChi smiled and looked up, relieved to hear his explanation. "You decided you're going to win? Just like that?"

Goku laughed, "Well, I WANT to win… is what I meant to say."_ But I will win_, he thought to himself, holding back.

"So can you teach me how to throw a punch?" Asked ChiChi in a flirty tone, balling her small fists, playfully punching Goku in the chest.

"I don't need to teach you anything, I've seen you throw out pesky customers out of your shop. You should be teaching me a thing or two." Laughed Goku, amused with the memories of the small woman next to him throwing out guys twice her own size.

"Stop it! I'm not that bad!" ChiChi flirted and crossed her arms. "And if it was, I'm sure I had my reasons."

Goku smiled at her, feeling really happy he was finally having a conversation with her outside of the shop. He wondered so many things about her. "Where'd you learn how to cook?"

ChiChi's face became serious, "Well, you see I lost my mother when I was baby and my daddy raised me, and he raised me real good. He's the best daddy, but … I had to learn a lot of things by myself… like cooking. But I really liked it, so I just kept learning new recipes from different cooks back in my village, there are so many ways to make food you'd be amazed at the possibilities." Her face suddenly lit up, and a smile colored her face.

ChiChi was just as passionate about her cooking as Goku was about his fighting.

Suddenly the Ferris Wheel stopped at the very top.

Goku turned to ChiChi and put his left arm on the top of the bench, and around ChiChis neck. "This is where I wanted us to kiss."

"Oh." ChiChi's cheeks felt hot, and her heart started pounding faster and faster. "Okay."

Goku instinctively placed his hand on her cheek, moved closer and tilt his head. He'd never kissed anyone, but this seemed like the best way to get to her lips. He pressed his lips against hers, sucking in her bottom lip. He felt nervous and excited, all at once.

ChiChi had closed her eyes and was lost in the sweet sensation of Goku's warm lips on hers. His spiky hair tickling her cheeks as he moved closer, trying to get into a more comfortable position. Goku let go over her face and put his hand on her lower back, and pulled her closer.

"ChiChi", he whispered just to her. "I want to keep kissing you."

"We can have another kiss." Answered ChiChi, a little out of breath.

"No, I mean tomorrow and the day after that." _And all the days after that_, he thought to himself but held back. "How do we make that happen?"

"Are you asking me to be your girlfriend Goku?" Answered ChiChi, hoping that's what he meant.

"Does that mean I get to kiss you every day?" Answered Goku, hoping the answer was yes.

"Yeah." She answered.

"Then yes, that's what I'm asking." He said, pressing his nose up against hers, waiting for her answer so he could kiss her again.

"Yes!" She answered, and excitedly pressed herself against Goku, her new boyfriend.

Fin.


End file.
